


La honte

by Oceanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Homophobie internalisée, JKR please stop talking, M/M, fragment de vie, fragments, narration au tu (pour la moitié), être gay n'est pas qu'une question de sexe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Ce sentiment diffus de différence, tu le mettais sur tant de choses, tant de raisons qui n'avaient de sens seulement parce que tu ne voulais pas savoir. L'adolescence et ses poncifs sur la solitude, ton talent qui te maintenait en avance de tes camarades.Ou : le trajet d'Albus de Grindewald vers sa croyance que l'amour vainc tout.





	La honte

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, ceci est un OS naît de la frustration dont est géré Dumbledore et le fait d'être gay par JKR. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous avez aimé ou pas !

Il y a eu un temps avant Gellert – de ces temps presque mythiques, séparés du reste par une catastrophe qui ne permet pas de revenir en arrière. Tu y penses comme le temps de l’innocence, mais ce n’est qu’une construction mentale, une reconstitution nostalgique. Non : même à cette époque, tu vivais avec la honte. Alors ce sentiment n’avait pas de nom. Tu existait avec cette chose informe au fond de toi qui se heurtait aux frontières de ta conscience comme un bélier sur la porte d’une forteresse. Tu ne pouvais pas être innocent, même à l’époque, toi qui te cachais toujours derrière les rideaux de ton lit pour te changer, envieux et gêné par l’indécence de tes amis. Il y avait cette chose qui se mouvait en toi, oui, et qui soudain te faisais penser : je ne dois pas fixer Bertie, il va comprendre – mais comprendre quoi ?

Ce sentiment diffus de différence, tu le mettais sur tant de choses, tant de raisons qui n’avaient de sens seulement parce que tu ne voulais pas savoir. L’adolescence et ses poncifs sur la solitude, ton talent qui te maintenait en avance de tes camarades. Tu regardais les couples qui se formaient et se défaisaient avec distance. Tu trouvais le spectacle de ces adolescents qui faisaient face à leurs hormones et qui voulaient imiter les adultes vaguement grotesque et bas. Tu ne voulais pas y participer – et pourtant, tu savais déjà que le fond de ton âme n’était ni mieux, ni pire qu’un autre. Tu te forçais à ignorer cette partie informe et instinctive qui se pressait contre ton ventre et tes mains et qui geignait comme une bête endeuillée, et tu croyais en sortir fier et anobli.

Lorsque le magnétisme et la hardiesse de Gellert passeront tes défenses de papier, te laissant succomber malgré tes résolutions, tu ploieras en sentant dans ta bouche le goût de l’inéluctable – et cela ressemblait pourtant à une victoire.

 

 

Cecil savait bien que la rumeur avait pris trop d'ampleur et qu’elle était hors de son contrôle. Il avait beau expliquer que ça avait été moins impressionnant que ce qu'on voulait croire, et même presque banal, cela n’empêchait pas les autres de lui offrir à boire pour qu’il raconte son histoire à nouveau.

En vrai, Cecil l'avait déjà vu avant, le fantôme. Il tournait autour de l'église sans se joindre à personne. Cecil l'avait repéré parce qu'il avait cru d'abord que c'était un flic des mœurs en civil qui préparait une descente. C'était de plus en plus fréquent, ces derniers temps, même dans leur campagne. Il avait rapidement changé d'avis, le type marchait d'un pas décidé, plus comme un insomniaque qui passait ses heures à arpenter le pavé que comme quelqu'un qui les cherchait, eux. Il avait commencé à le guetter parce qu’il était plutôt au goût de Cecil. Petite trentaine, des cheveux auburn gominés qu’il aurait aimé décoiffer, tiré à quatre épingles sous sa veste, le genre intello qui devait servir de prof particulier à un bourgeois du coin. Mais les insomniaques du genre étaient rares et puis le coin avait sa petite réputation maintenant. C'est pour ça que Cecil l'aimait, il y avait toujours de la chair fraîche. Et puis, il l'avait parfois surpris en train de regarder dans leur direction. On n'a pas ces regards quand on est normal et certain de l'être. Un peu vieux pour avoir ce genre d'hésitation, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois. Malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa manière de s'habiller – le genre à avoir un canotier en hiver, mais en moins évident – et Cecil n'avait pas l'impression que c'était un excentriques. Juste... des choses bizarres, du genre que fait un enfant qui veut se déguiser comme un adulte et qui y arrive presque. Malgré cela, il n’avait jamais pensé à ce que le type soit un fantôme.

Le truc bizarre, le vrai truc bizarre, avec ce fantôme, ça avait été des mois plus tard. Ce soir-là, les flics étaient passés, juste pour leur foutre la trouille, sans arrêter personne, et il ne restait que les habitués, ceux qui estimaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Les autres avaient craint de se faire gauler. Il était d'abord resté avec Eddy et Jo, mais ces deux-là, il avait beau les apprécier, au bout de quelques minutes, ils lui tapaient sur le système s'il n'y avait personne à regarder. Bref, il faisait les cents pas en se demandant s'il n'allait pas revenir dans sa piaule ou proposer à Daisy d’aller danser le charleston, et quand il s'était retourné, le type était là.

Il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque – il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Comment c'était possible ? Il y avait eu un de ces regards, encore, la nuit était lente et vide, et c'est ça qui a décidé Cécil. Il a donc sorti une cigarette, l'a coincé entre ses lèvres et a demandé :

« Vous n'auriez pas du feu ? »

Le type a visiblement sursauté, comme s'il croyait être invisible. Il a fouillé dans ses poches. Assez longtemps pour que Cecil y croit vraiment, en tout cas, même s'il avait toujours cette sorte d'impression bizarre de décalage, comme un dialogue à sens unique. Il a finit par se décider et a approché sa main fermée un peu bizarrement, et Cecil a pensé que son briquet devait avoir une forme particulière, et quand il l'a reculé, sa cigarette fumait. Le type ne disait rien, mais il ne s'est pas éloigné. Cecil ne se sentait pas pressé, alors il a pris quelques bouffées en réfléchissant avant de décider d'y aller direct. Il avait l'impression que ce type était déjà trop vieux pour qu'on tourne autour du pot longtemps, et puis il avait envie de perturber l’espèce d’élégance nonchalante qui l’entourait.

« Je vous ai déjà vu, avant. »

Et parce que le type ne réagissait pas, il a ajouté avec un coup de menton en direction des chiottes.

« Une fois, je vous ai croisé dedans. Je rentrais avec un blond. Vous alliez sortir. »

Toujours rien, sauf une sorte de regard intense. Le genre qui annonce un coup de poing ou de se faire plaquer contre un mur. Cecil sourit. Il aime l'adrénaline qui court dans ses veines. Les flics sont passés ; c'est ce genre de nuit.

« La porte d'entrée grince, rajoute-t-il. Vous êtes resté longtemps. »

Il ne rajoute pas qu'il a imaginé que le type avait fait demi-tour pour écouter juste à côté de la cabine et que c'est pour ça qu'il se souvient de ce soir-là. Devant lui, le type devient une statue de sel. Cecil laisse passer quelques secondes, assez pour éloigner le spectre d'une insulte ou pour laisser l'autre prendre la fuite comme une pucelle effarouchée. Le type reste. Cecil sourit et il est certain en cette seconde que le poisson est ferré.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Et c'est là où il s'attend à tout, sauf à ce qu'il se passe : le type fait demi-tour, tourne dans la rue juste à côté et quand Cecil bifurque à son tour – il n'y a plus personne. Le type a littéralement disparu dans l’air, comme ça.

Alors il revient vers Eddy et Jo, un peu secoué, et dit :

« Les gars, on a un fantôme qui traîne. »

Et c'est comme ça que la rumeur commence.

 

 

Plus tard, tu regarderas avec indulgence tout cela. Mais pour le moment, tu es en prise avec une frustration qui ne cesse de recommencer dès que tu entends le mot « mariage » à ton sujet. Dois-tu vraiment supporter ces notions rétrogrades ? Les gens qui t’en parlent sont-ils seulement conscients que la question qu’ils posent vraiment, c’est celle de ton héritage, du passage de ton nom et de ton sang ? Le sujet ne devrait pourtant concerner que ceux qui croient encore à la pureté des lignées – mais non. Pourquoi d’autres doivent aussi répéter le même schéma ?

Oh, parmi eux, tu sais qu’il y en a de véritablement inquiets de ton célibat. Certains regardent la solitude future de la vieillesse avec panique et supposent que c’est une peur universelle. D’autres te posent la question parce qu’ils s’imaginent qu’une passion amoureuse et un mariage pourraient te distraire de tes possibles ambitions politiques, ou au contraire les affirmer. Tu te fends d’un mot bien placé en réponse, mais ce n’est jamais suffisant pour faire cesser toutes les questions.

Ont-ils compris qui tu étais ? Tu sais déjà que le contentement qui te plaît le plus est celui de l’amitié et de la transmission. Quel besoin d’enfant quand tu t’assures de voir bien grandir les nouvelles générations ? Quel besoin de compagne de vie quand tu as accumulé des amis chers, des amis qui te stimulent et t’ouvrent des voies que tu ne peux arpenter seul ?

Et pourtant, même ce cher Nicholas te regarde avec une petite moue, et rassemble toutes ses capacités françaises de ne pas laisser dans l’informulé les choses qui n’ont pas besoin d’être dites. Il se lance bravement dans un discours sur tout ce que cette brave Pernelle a apporté dans sa vie, de la joie qu’ils ont à vivre ensemble, et enfin, finit par : n’est-ce pas dommage que tu sois toujours seul à ton âge ?

Tu sais toute l’amitié de cette question. Et pourtant, tu sens presque physiquement qu’une porte se ferme entre toi et lui. Nicholas doit aussi le sentir. Il se racle la gorge, détourne le regard et change de sujet. C’est trop tard, pourtant, et tu sais bien que ce n’est pas de sa faute, simplement une bonne intention mal appropriée. Tu trouves bientôt de lui dire adieu. Tu sais que tu reviendras le voir bientôt, que vous avez trop cultivé votre amitié pour qu’elle se brise pour une question qui n’est que maladroite.

Pourtant, tu mettras plusieurs mois à répondre à la lettre qui suivra cette rencontre.

 

 

Pendant longtemps, Samir s’est accroché à son instinct. Il était sûr de la manière d’interpréter les regards qu’il recevait. Il est bon à cela, au moins, d’accord ? C’est ce qui l’a protégé de bien des situations gênantes voire dangereuses. Pour Albus, c’est plus que cela. Il accumule depuis des mois le souvenirs de tant d’attentions charmantes, tant de mains sur son épaule, tant de longues soirées passées à annoter des parchemins, tant de petits regards amusés, tant de semi-confidences aidées par l’alcool et l’heure tardive… Mais il y avait toujours ce paradoxe : dès qu’il s’approchait de trop prêt, il état confronté une indifférence polie qui assombrissait toujours ses rêveries.

Il a parfois songé à lui demander des explications, à le mettre face à cette contradiction, mais le plus souvent, il aurait aimé dire à Albus qu’il comprend. Il est passé par là, lui aussi. On est ado, on pense à une amitié passionnée et intense et puis soudain on réalise et on se sent sale – oh, il y a toujours ceux qui comprennent quand ils ne savent déjà plus avoir honte, mais ceux-là ne se ferment pas comme Albus. Et puis, après, on marchande : veut-on chercher des compagnons d’infortunes ? Veut-on le crier à la terre entière juste pour avoir quelqu’un à affronter et se prouver à soi-même qu’il n’y a pas de raisons d’avoir honte ? Veut-on le traiter comme une sorte de besoin physiologique honteux et rare, et se rendre dans les toilettes publiques ou les bains turc quand on ne peut plus résister ? Va-t-on s’enfermer dans le silence pour ne pas regarder au profond de soi ?

Il sait tout cela, et il a souvent eu envie de dire à Albus qu’il ne le juge pas. Il est professeur et il a fait encore des cauchemars où quelqu’un lui dit qu’un homme comme lui ne peut pas enseigner à des enfants impressionnables. Jusqu’à maintenant, celui qui flirte et rit et a des amis aussi éhontés que lui s’appelle Darling et non Samir, et puis il rentre enseigner avec un autre nom et un autre visage. Il pensait que pour une fois, ces deux facettes de sa personnalité pourraient se rapprocher, mais… Il ferme les yeux pour chasser le souvenir de ses rêveries. Cela ne sert à rien de se torturer d’avantage. Il doit abandonner, une bonne fois pour tout. À quoi cela sert-il d’attendre quelqu’un qui ne sera sans doute jamais capable d’assumer de l’embrasser ?

Quand il frappe à la porte d’Albus. Il est accueilli par un sourire chaleureux et des yeux qui brillent joyeusement.

« Mon cher ami, rentre donc, ne reste pas sur le seuil. »

Sa gorge se serre. Soudain, c’est trop tôt. Il veut encore profiter de tout ce qui n’a pas été dit, de tout ce qui n’a pas été fait. Exister encore dans cette espérance dont il sait, pourtant, qu’elle sera toujours déçue. Alors ils parlent des élèves, du quotidien. Les nouvelles s’épuisent, et les yeux d’Albus deviennent inquisiteurs, mais il ne pose aucune question. Il doit se douter de ce qu’il se passe – non de la décision de Samir, mais des conséquences de ses actions.

« J’ai vu directeur Dippet, annonce Samir brutalement. Je vais chercher un autre poste pour la rentrée. »

Albus se redresse un peu. C’est le seul signe de tension qui lui échappe. Samir espère une protestation. Une question, au moins, qui lui permettrait de dire ce qu’il se passe au fond de lui, de formuler enfin tout ce qu’il espère. Deux appartements voisins, peut-être une maisonnette à Pré-au-lard de vieux garçons qui sera innocente pour tout le monde. Deux brillantes carrières, peut-être des dédicaces cryptiques au début de leurs livres. Mais Albus ne dit rien, un sourire de sphinx sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as déjà des perspectives ?, demande-t-il. Nous pouvons tous te faire des lettres de recommandation.

-Je sais. »

Ils parlent encore. Les mots se traînent, maladroits et faux et Samir finit par prendre la fuite. Sur le seuil, Albus lui serre la main.

« Je te souhaite de réussir, offre-t-il en guise d’adieu. »

Ses yeux ne pétillent pas, et Samir a simultanément envie de l’embrasser et de l’envoyer valser contre un mur.

Quel gâchis.

 

 

Sans doute, mûrir signifie être conscient de ses faiblesses, les accepter tout en refusant les pièges qu’elles posent.

« Le jeune Carver qui a repris la boutique de Miss Maisie, annonces-tu à la cantonade pendant le repas du soir. »

Il a même pris la peine de t’écrire une lettre pour te remercier de la formation qu’il a reçu à Poudlard. Tu as commencé un brouillon de réponse, mais tu t’es promis d’y raconter les réactions de ses autres enseignants.

« C’était lui ?, répond Chourave. Ma cousine y est allé à l’ouverture et n’a cessé de chanter les louanges des coupes des robes qu’elle y a trouvé.

-Ce n’est pas étonnant, tu me diras, renchérit son voisin. Les hommes comme lui ont toujours le sens de la mode et beaucoup de goût. »

Plusieurs sourires l’approuvent. À ta gauche, Minerva fait claquer sa langue avec impatience. Elle n’a aucune patience pour les généralités de ce genre, ce qui t’amuse toujours. C’est la beauté des principes d’une gryffondor et c’est bien pour cela que tu l’as nommée à la tête de cette maison.

Tu écartes presque impatiemment la sensation de décalage qui a surgi : tu sais que tu n’es pas un homme « comme lui » tout comme tu n’es pas un homme comme eux. C’est étrange que tu te cognes encore à cette idée-là, alors que tu t'es fait une profession d'une excentricité joyeuse qui te laisse loin des sorciers que tu distançais déjà par ton talent et ton esprit. Tu ne peux être comme personne – et le seul être a qui tu as voulu ressembler t’a entraîné vers des chemins sombres.

Tu laisses passer l'émotion informulable qui vient : ce que tu ressens n’est que le deuil d'une fraternité impossible. Jeune, tu as rêvé de gens que tu n’aurais jamais rencontré et qui seraient pourtant capable de t’accepter entièrement sans te connaître. Comme si une ressemblance de façade pourrait mener la barque d'une affection sans limite pour des inconnus – qu’ils partagent la même pureté du sang ou les mêmes désirs. Il n'y a que la famille pour exister ainsi, dans l'agrégation des liens de naissance qui rapprochent ceux qui n'ont rien à se dire. Quand tu regardes la tienne – quand tu contemples ce que tu as fait à la tienne – tu es soulagé d'avoir détruit cette imposture qui t’a laissé libre de choisir ta voie, quand bien même tu en porteras toujours le regret. Tu dois à Ariane de ne plus te laisser entraîner par de telles illusions.

Le danger de cet aveuglement est dans l’obéissance affective à des liens qui n’ont été formé qu’au hasard et qui pourtant induisent une distinction presque absolue entre un « eux » et un « nous ». De cet état résulte toujours un conflit qui n’a pas de sens, parce qu’il n’est pas choisi. Les rapports de force de cette sorte ne peuvent pas aboutir à des résultats sur le long terme. Il faut, au contraire, essayer par tous les moyens de le gommer ces faux affrontements, de montrer qu’au-delà des apparences, il y a toujours quelque chose qui rassemble, et tendre vers un amour détaché et universel. Les liens de ressemblance, l’amour familial, tout cela n’est que la première étape, et peu acceptent de continuer vers la suivante. _Amor vincit_. C’est sans surprise qu’aucune noble famille sorcière n’ait choisi cette devise.

 

 

« Vous n’avez de cesse de dire que Poudlard est un refuge, commente Minerva en déplaçant une pièce sur l’échiquier. »

Albus ne lui répond pas et prend sa tour. Échec à la reine. Elle sait qu’elle va perdre cette partie promptement. Elle le regarde : depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissent, elle n’a plus peur de provoquer sa colère ou de le vexer. Ils sont assez proche pour qu’elle ait commencé cette conversation en dépassant la réserve toute anglaise qui les caractérise.

« Les moldus manifestent depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, continue-t-elle d’une voix égale.

-Mmmh. Une belle invention, ce genre de protestation, remarque Albus. J’ai toujours pensé qu’elle aurait été bien utile de notre côté aussi, mais tout est une question d’équilibre, je suppose. Entre la magie et notre nombre, il serait impossible d’atteindre le même effet. »

Minerva déplace une pièce. Savoir qu’elle va perdre ne signifie pas qu’elle se laissera vaincre facilement.

« Vous avez accepté beaucoup de gens ici qui n’avaient nul autre endroit où aller, continue-t-elle. Nous sommes tous unis dans la tâche de prouver aux enfants qui viennent ici que tous sont égaux et bienvenus, quels qu’ils soient. »

Elle perd deux pions et son fou dans les tours suivants. Albus ne répond pas.

« Alors, finit-elle, pourquoi avez-vous toujours honte ? »

Échec au roi. Mat dans trois ou quatre tours.

« Ma chère Minerva, répond Albus avec quelque chose qui ressemble à une infinie patience, que voulez-vous que je dise ? Les moldus manifestent contre des lois que nous n’avons pas. »

Elle le toise avec un peu de frustration. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’il pourrait faire ou dire, mais elle a toute confiance dans son intelligence et son sens de l’opportunité pour savoir que s’il avait voulu se positionné, il l’aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Échec et mat.


End file.
